


Diary of a Young Lord

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, diary format, ware the warning, what if kuro had a diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Kuro likes keeping a diary - a place to record his thoughts.And he has many things to think about now that he's met the shinobi Wolf.





	Diary of a Young Lord

Dear diary,

Today I met the man who will be my protector. He is quiet and almost frighteningly grim. His father is friends with Lord Ashina and even I have heard of the great shinobi Owl. I shall try and make friends with this Wolf and see what happens.

 

Dear diary,

Success! Today I asked Wolf if we could go down to the river and he said yes. We snuck out of lessons and it was so amazing. He even offered me to ride on his back so I did and we went so fast! And then? Even better, he actually smiled. I will have to try and organise more trips in the future.

 

Dear diary,

He laughed. Actually laughed and I cannot regret that my robe was ruined - Wolf had offered to teach me how to swim and in my excitement I'd just jumped in to join him. I do not know if he cares but I hope he does. I feel much less lonely with my Wolf at my side.

 

Dear diary,

I met one of Wolf's teachers today.Lady butterfly. I didn't like her, but it was good practice for my diplomacy. Wolf noticed my poor mood and snuck me a candy - I just don't understand how he's held onto kindness, if Owl is anything like Butterfly, he wasn't raised with it.

 

Dear diary,

Wolf said Yes to being my friend. I told him that I wanted to make our bond a real one - not just because he was told to serve me but a true choice. And he swore to me and then he smiled and told me he'd also be my friend as long as I wanted. For the first time since I was told about the power of my oath I wanted to accept someone into it. And his job is dangerous. I don't think he knows the true depth of what we now share. Hopefully he won't need the gift for a long time.

 

Dear diary,

Hirata burned.  
Wolf nearly died to save me. He fought Butterfly and maybe another? I found him half buried under burning rubble. Took his hand and he lives through the power of our shared oath.

Do what must be done he told me.  
I don't understand what it means.

 

Dear diary,

The moon view tower is pretty but a prison is a prison. I wonder if Wolf will come for me. Maybe he fears me dead.

 

Dear diary,

Today I had a visitor - Lady Emma. She gave me a present, a gourd with healing waters. She's nice to talk with and listens. Maybe too well. I found myself telling her things I'd been keeping in. She seems like she wouldn't betray me though.

 

Dear diary,

Wolf came to me. But he remembers nothing of the time we shared together. Nothing of the night Hirata burned. And he would not take my hand. I had my shinobi back but my friend may never return.  
We did our best to sneak out of Ashina together but... Lord Genichiro was waiting and Wolf... he left Wolf for dead. I... I hate this. Hate that the power in my blood is so coveted. I do not know if Wolf lives. If so I hope he returns to me for I still do not know what I must do.

 

Dear diary,

Genichiro demands that I use my bloodline to help him save Ashina.  
But this power it corrupts. It makes monsters of men. I do not think it is sacred or something to be used. He showed me the aftermath of a battle held right by the gates. And he grows more desperate but this isn't... I dont know what to do.

 

Dear diary,

Wolf returned. Loyal and dearest man. He fought Genichiro for me and then told me he'd help in my plan. Yes I have a plan! I found a book speaking om immortal severance and we are going to try to carry it out so that the power in my blood is lost for good.

 

Dear diary,

The mortal blade. I've seen it undrawn and Wolf continues to carry out my requests with such care.He brought me rice and he didn't... sometimes it's funny how different we are. I'm going to make him sticky riceballs as a thank you. Hopefully he likes them.

 

Dear diary,

I am running.  
Wolf...  
Shura...  
Ashina falls.  
May my death be swif...

_(The rest of the page is burned away)_

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt mean to shura ending it just kinda happened, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
